


Itachi-Sensei

by SweetBlackay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Target Practice, Tenten Appreciation Month, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBlackay/pseuds/SweetBlackay
Summary: Tenten got her 100% accuracy from Itachi Uchiha. Written for the Tenten Appreciation Month - Week Three: growing up





	1. Chapter 1

A late submission for the Tenten Appreciation Month week 3 :)

I like crackships so here is another which isnt a real crackship I still hope you enjoy! Here ypu have some Itachi and Tenten!

 

**Itachi-Sensei**

 

All his thoughts were up there somehow, they were in a hurry and they confused him sometimes. Deciding how life should go and how he could stay happy was difficult and exhausting. Sometimes he wondered what was going on in his clan. Or what path was the right one – his clan or his duties. Death was always around the corner and could be a consequence for anyone around him. As a child he always questioned the existence of emotions and bonds. What good do they have when they only cause pain and anxiety. Death takes everything away. They say the war is over but Itachi did not feel like it.

Itachi sat on the porch of his home and watched the clouds deep in thoughts. Recently he got promoted to Chuunin. "Itachi. Did you train already?" His father questioned him from inside the house.

"Yes father. My aim is now at 100% and I learned a new ninjutsu.", he answered dutifully with a monotonous voice.

"You should improve your moves not your aim, son."

Fugaku left but came back after a few seconds. He handed his son a book and caressed his hair. "I am proud of you, Itachi. I know becoming a Jounin will be a breeze."

Becoming a Jounin? He didn't even know if it was a good idea to become a Chuunin. Itachi was tired of missions and fighting and killing. His last mission actually had him panic for a second. Knowing that he was supposed to kill people without his sensei around had been terrifying.

"Of course, father.", he murmured and observed the book. It was a book for taijutsu including kunai and shuriken.

* * *

 

Six-year-old Tenten shrieked while running out of the orphanage. "Tenten! Come back and clean this!"

"You are not my mother!", she yelled angry and ran down the streets with a small bag tightly clutched in her hands. In the bag were all her savings. Tenten had been an orphan since she was able to think and that orphanage was disgusting, their educator was an old gruesome hag.

Tenten was young and didn't see much of the world but she knew what she wanted to do later. She wanted to be like the great Tsunade. And when she got into the academy she would get her own money and her own apartment. "It's only a matter of time.", she whispered to herself and ran around the corner to the market. Passing all these stands for vegetables and bread, she ignored her grumbling stomach.

After all the food stands she arrived at the stand she had been observing for a few weeks. The old guy Nagatsuka who sells weapons. There was a line as always. Parents stood in line with their children who were old enough for the academy. Something in her heart clenched but she was a professional in suppressing these kinds of feelings. Panting after the run Tenten got in line and looked in her bag. All the coins must be enough for a kunai set.

Tenten knew in order to become as great as Princess Tsunade she must become a marvelous kunoichi. Since she is still unable to control her chakra and did not know anything about genjutsu it would be better to train herself with weapons first.

Full of excitement she danced on her tiptoes curiously looking over the counter to see all the different weapons. It took some time but after a while it was finally her turn.

 

The owner of the little weapon shop, old guy Nagatsuka, eyed her with a shrewd gaze. "Can I help you?" he asked without any kindness.

Intimidated Tenten lost her words for a second and her excitement lay heavy in her stomach as anxiety. "I… I…"

"I asked if you needed something, orphan!"

With wide eyes Tentens grip in around her bag got even firmer and her heart cramped. She hated being called an orphan and it didn't matter what she did everybody still knew that she came from an orphanage.

"K-Kunai… please." she stammered with a shaky voice. All she wanted was to become known and acknowledged like princess Tsunade. Why was everybody so mean to her? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Kunai, huh? For what does a child like you need a kunai?" Old guy Nagatsuka leaned over the counter and stared at her. His gaze went her body up and down he looked around but the other people in line were busy with themselves.

"I'm quite sure you did not earn enough money for a single kunai.", he stated with a leery gaze.

"Fumiko-chan!"

Tenten suddenly felt weird and in danger. Whatever old guy Nagatsuka meant right now she was sure that it wasn't good news. Still she had to get her weapons from this stand since it was the cheapest and best-known blacksmith in Konoha.

"Fumiko-chan!"

"How about you come back in the evening and I'll show you some work of mine and you…"

 

"Fumiko-chan!" Someone grabbed her shoulders hard and jerked her out of her immediate terror. A boy a little older than her smiled worried at her. "I've been calling you.", he said to her.

Tenten was so confused she already regretted leaving the orphanage. The boy who allegedly called her looked at her kindly. He had fair skin and very dark eyes, his black hair went a bit below his shoulder blades. Who was this boy? Why would he mistake her for another girl?

"My… my name…"

"Let me take care of it.", the strange boy whispered in her ear. He regarded the owner of the shop with a dark glare. "I need three kunais and three shurikens."

"Oh really? Do you even have money for these things?"

Tenten watched mesmerized as the boy threw a small bag on the counter. "You can keep the rest." Old guy Nagatsuka peaked into the small bag and scoffed. He turned around and grabbed a box.

"Here you go. Three of each. No shoo along."

 

The boy took Tenten with one hand and with the other he took the box with new weapons. Die young girl did not know what just happened or why this weird boy dragged her from the market. "Hey… who… who are you?!"

"You should be careful. You are too young to walk alone through the streets."

"Alright but who are you?"

"Nagatsuka is a good blacksmith but… you should buy things from him with a grown up."

"I want to know who you are!"

He gave her the box and smiled at her softly. "No need to know.", he said calmly and poked her forehead with his index and middle finger. With these words he disappeared and left her alone. She hadn't realized that he brought her near the orphanage.

"My name is Tenten!"

* * *

 

Tenten rubbed her forehead for a few days because she always felt his touch. No matter what she did. Kirara, the girl who slept next to her in the orphanage, said she had a crush. However, Tenten was still a little bit afraid of that weird boy. Although he paid for her new weapons he was very mysterious. And rude.

She might be six but she was old enough to walk the streets on her own – she practically lived in these streets.

Deep in her thoughts she walked through the forests. Training didn't go well because her weapons always flew in very different directions. She never hit the tree always everything else.

 

While walking through the forest the sound of blades caught her attention. Curious as ever Tenten followed the sound and got to hear an exhausted panting too. Crawling through the bushes she reached a clearing where a few targets where positioned. In the middle of the clearing was the weird boy from the market.

He jumped up into the air and threw kunais in a coordination which looked like a dance. He didn't strike all the targets but it was still impressive. "Wow! That was amazing!" His head turned towards her with a knowing gaze but otherwise indifferent.

"What are you doing here?"

She puffed her chest and stemmed her hands on her hips. "I came to train."

The boy nodded and turned his back to her to gather his stray kunais. He stayed quiet while Tenten squirmed at the edge of the clearing.

 

"Would you tell me your name?" she inquired shyly. She thought quite often about him and always wondered who was so kind to help a stranger – an orphaned girl.

However, he didn't answer. He just got all his kunais together and picked a book up from the ground.

"Hey, would you answer me!", she demanded impatiently.

It was so weird to see that he didn't react at all. He just walked away and waved shortly. Scoffing Tenten stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

 

"Nii-san! Will you play with me today?"

"Sorry Sasuke. Maybe tomorrow"

His younger brother pouted a little bit but didn't give up. "Promise me we'll play tomorrow?"

Smiling Itachi poked Sasukes forehead with two fingers. "Promised."

* * *

 

A few days later Itachi realized that he had a visitor again. It was Tenten. Again.

She seemed to be stubborn about him. Well at least she just stood there quietly and watched him train. Itachi didn't know how to react to her or how to treat her. She seemed to be curious about being a shinobi - many orphans are.

"You are not as sneaky as you think you are." He called out to her.

A few seconds later she appeared between the bushes. "Do you need something, Tenten?"

She looked at him with big eyes and a kunai tightly clutched in her fist. Patiently he waited maybe five minutes for her to only whisper one sentence.

"Teach me."


	2. Chapter 2

"How come that you do everything to get a kunai set but you can't even throw them properly." Itachi hissed annoyed. They've been at it for three hours and she still cannot hit the target. Or the tree. Her kunais flew in the bushes or sometimes don't even make it far enough.

"Excuse me but I never said that I have experience!"

"You don't need experience to throw something." He murmured and walked up to her.

He used one of his kunais to stand next to her and showed her the movement she is supposed to do. "Don't cramp. Stay at ease and don't use your wrist too much."

Carefully she tried the movements out a few times and then tried again with her kunai but again no luck.

Itachi stood behind her and smiled a bit. "Alright. May I correct your pose?"

"Sure." she agreed unworried. Itachi turned her hips a bit to the left, pushed her feet in the right direction and grabbed her right wrist. "You do it like this.", he whispered in her ear and performed the movement with her together. Tenten blushed a little bit but was otherwise surprised to see that she had hit the target for the first time.

"Wow! I did it."

Itachi smiled amused at her excitement. "It's no bullseye." Tentens happiness disappeared as fast as a snap with her fingers.

In fact, it wasn't the middle but it wasn't the outer regions either. Maybe Itachi thought of her as nuisance. A harsh feeling started to scratch in her empty stomach. Tenten had asked Itachi to teach her because he seemed nice and calm… and not disgusted by her being an orphan. But maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe he had pity with her because she had no clan and no genkai unlike him.

Itachi watched her reaction and saw an upcoming devastation in her eyes. "Tenten." He kneeled in front of her and smiled kindly. "It's no bullseye but for a six-year-old it was very good."

The smile on her face almost exploded and her happy shriek could've destroyed his eardrums.

"Alright. Alright!" He tried to calm her laughing. "How about we try that again a few times? Let's leave the shuriken for now."

"Yes, Itachi-Sensei!"

* * *

"Shuriken. Left."

"Yes."

"Kunai. Middle."

"Yes."

"Shuriken. Middle."

"Yes!"

"Shuriken. Right."

"Yes."

Itachi watched how Tenten followed his orders without asking. He wasn't surprised. They've been training for a month now and her improvements were fast. They didn't meet often enough since Itachi had missions, his own training and Sasuke to play with at home but Tenten didn't mind. As a matter of fact, Itachi never talked about his family just like Tenten won't talk about the orphanage. She just came to train and to talk about everyday stuff.

"Your accuracy is getting better but it still looks like you're hitting by chance."

Her kunai and shuriken all hit the target but it seemed random. Especially the shuriken were still a difficulty for her. Panting she nodded and went to gather her few weapons. She knew that throwing accurate and not missing a target was one of the most important things as a shinobi. Many shinobis lacked in the that department.

"We'll do it again." He commanded and stood out of her throwing range.

They were using three of Itachis targets and placed them to Tentens front, left and right. Tenten knew she had underestimated target practice but with Itachis help she really wanted to bet good at it.

While Itachi fired his commands at her he watched the sweat on her face and her spasming muscles in her arms. Her fingers seemed to be hurting from her tight grip and her knees were trembling. She was still a little girl with many dreams and full of ambition but she wasn't the little girl he met a month ago. She already was stronger.

Unlike him Tenten was no child who has seen war and violence. Her generation wasn't free from pain however they didn't know what they dodged. Itachi envied her and her peaceful memories. He knew that her nightmares weren't tainted with war, blood and rape.

* * *

Tenten lay on the ground in the forest. It was the clearing in which Itachi and her trained six hours three times a week. He told her days ago that he wouldn't teach her any ninjutsus or genjutsus. Tenten had been hurt after hearing this but she had swallowed the pain and smiled. She acted like it was fine and tried to stay aloof. Still she knew that he had a great clan and he probably wasn't allowed to teach a commoner chakra involved jutsus.

The young girl knew that Itachi Uchiha was the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the genius of Konoha. No one had been as skilled as him at his age. The youngest Chuunin in the history of shinobi and Tenten knew becoming a Jounin could happen any day.

They have been training for a few months now. Tentens accuracy was now at 89% and he wasn't satisfied with it. Her shuriken accuracy was lower but Tenten hated shuriken so she didn't really care about them, unlike him.

Training with Itachi was her greatest secret ever. Nobody knew about this and if she was honest nobody cared. In the orphanage the adults were too busy to look after every child, Tenten knew it and relieved the adults with her absence.

Since the days are getting colder she didn't train as much as she would like to. In the beginning she trained every day and practiced her grip for her two weapons before she went to bed. But the last days have gotten grey and cold so Tenten lost a good chunk of motivation. Maybe she should go to the library and read about princess Tsunade to remind herself why she was doing this.

Rustling bushes got her attention she jumped from the floor and hold the kunai in front of her. Itachi had told her how to hit someone from distance. Distance was important because she was still small and lacked in strength. Tense she stood in the middle of the clearing ready to throw her weapons at whoever was about to get here.

It couldn't be Itachi because he was still on his mission. He told her he would be gone for a week.

Licking her lips anxiety started to spread from her stomach. What if it was an animal? Or a big ugly man? Itachi had told her to be careful near big man.

A tiny hand appeared between the bushes and a small boy tumbled into the clearing. He was younger than Tenten maybe a year or two and he wore clothes with the same fan as Itachi did. The boy looked at her kunai and then at her face with wide innocent eyes.

"Who…"

"Sasuke, you shouldn't run away in a forest."

Now Itachi appeared and the small boy started to run to him. "Nii-san!"

Tenten blinked confused. Itachi had a brother. Maybe they should talk more.

"Itachi-Sensei…"

The young Chuunin looked up and smiled at Tenten. "I knew you would be here. I finished my mission earlier. This is my little brother Sasuke. Sasuke say hello to Tenten"

The girl looked at the mentioned little brother with curious eyes. Deep in her thoughts she let the kunai disappear with a twirling movement around her index finger and smiled politely. "Hello! My name is Tenten!"

* * *

"Congratulations Tenten!"

Itachi smiled at the young girl and shook her hand. "I knew you would get into the academy without any problems."

"Thanks to you, Itachi-Sensei!" It was spring and the new year in the academy had begun. Tentens class was full of many different children. Some children she knew from the playground and other were completely new to her. Like that Hyuuga boy. Intense eyes like his are not easy to forget. He was so uptight and quiet, Tenten hated that he was cute.

"I am so excited to show them how good I am at target practice. My accuracy is almost 100%!"

Smiling Itachi listened to her gushing about her new class and her teacher. The girls seem to be a little difficult to befriend with but Tenten seemed to get along with the boys better anyway. All the theory in class was boring to her and Itachi saved that information to get her a few books for school.

"And my new home is so big! And it's all mine!"

She loved her new apartment and spent her first allowance on candy and junk food. Itachi had smiled worriedly but didn't had the heart to lecture her about it. She seemed so happy and careless about everything.

"It is only a matter of time before I'll be like the great princess Tsunade."

Itachi smirked at that since it wasn't the first time he heard about that. Tsunade here and Tsunade there. Everyone knew about princess Tsunade and many girls worship her but Tenten was the first he ever met to actively see her as a role model. He really hoped that Tenten could master healing jutsus just as well.

"I am so happy, Itachi-Sensei." Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were shiny. She spread her arms and spun in a circle.

Itachi really hadn't seen her this happy since she managed four bullseyes in a row. She had been so happy and proud that he tried to send her home in fear she couldn't concentrate anymore. But the happier Tenten was the better her accuracy and the sadder she was… Fortunately that only happened on her birthday. Itachi didn't know what had bugged her on that day but he didn't ask just like she didn't ask why he was so moody sometimes.

"Alright let us train before I give you your present."

"Present?!" His eardrums hadn't been the same since he met her.

"Yes present. Give me twenty bullseyes and you will get another!"

Tenten laughed happily and winked at him. "You'll regret that Sensei!"

Jumping and throwing. Running and throwing.

If it was a kunai or a shuriken.

It the target was above her or below her or on her level.

She never actually missed. Itachi had to step up the training sessions. Now as a part of ANBU his time was short but Tenten didn't mind unlike Sasuke. Sometimes Itachi wanted to quit ANBU and become a Jounin. Maybe he could become Tentens Sensei for real.

"Already five bullseyes in!" she yelled grinning.

Itachi smiled at her form while watching her growing talent. Maybe he could stay and save everyone.

* * *

He was kind of surprised to see her. He didn't bet on it because his mission had been longer than expected. Finding Akatsuki hadn't been easy but he did find them and Orochimaru with them. His life was mess right now. It was hard and difficult to keep up the appearances but his father didn't notice any change. Shizue and Sasuke were a different matter…

Sighing he watched her train and observed her accuracy. She was up to 99% her shuriken accuracy was still lower but not worse than 95%. He was so proud of her he wished he could show everyone how good his pupil got in less than a year. But as far as Konoha was concerned he should've killed his entire family months ago.

"Look who managed to see me." Sassiness. Something new. Must be from her new friends in the academy. Still he couldn't be offended in any way, he should've told her that he would be gone for an extended period. His ANBU position made many things and planning impossible now.

"You came very far in your training, Tenten."

The young girl walked up to him and looked him in his dark eyes. His first instinct was to look away in order to protect her. "Tenten I had to…"

"What is wrong with you?" she asked not accusingly however she seemed to be quite worried and unnerved. "Did something happen?"

He blinked surprise and shook his head slowly. "Why?" he wondered.

Feeling the lie had her heart clenching in rapid movements. Her stomach felt empty and her head got a good ache. Suppressing all these emotions, she pressed her lips together and turned her back to him. "Your eyes don't shine." She said calmly and got two kunais in each of her index fingers in a twirling motion out of her pouch.

Itachi watched her doing twirling movements with kunais like she is killing time. His eyes don't shine? All these dark and evil things he must do and keep as a secret are showing. Out of all the signs it had to be his eyes.

Sighing he watched her and called out to her in a calm voice. "I really hope you actually trained in my absence and not just practiced your twirl."

Tenten looked at him over her shoulders and smiled cunningly. "But it looks so cool!"

Yes, he didn't show up for long time and now that he is back his eyes are dull. Tenten is worried and feels it deep in her heart that she is losing her Sensei.

* * *

"Where have you been?!"

"On a mission."

"You lie! My teacher at the academy told us that Chuunins don't go on missions which take longer than two weeks!"

"But I did."

"Liar! Liar! Lying Liar!"

"Tenten."

"If you don't want me as your student why don't you just say so?!"

Silence.

Her puffed cheeks were red and her eyes simmered in anger.

Itachi was tired. Shisuis death had hit him hard. Death didn't stop after the war or better the war hadn't end back then – not for the Uchihas. In Konoha war was still going strong. People were dying and more was to come.

"Tenten. Show me your accuracy."

"It is 100 freaking percent."

"Show me."

Training with Tenten always reminded him that the younger generations were full of hope and joy and ambition. The adults and the Hokage should protect them all but they shove the work on him.

Tenten was fuming and stomped her foot in anger.

A smile crept on Itachis face, she still did that. Some things don't change as easily. Even after being absent for two months. He could understand that she was angry but she would never understand his situation.

"Come on Tenten. I show you a new move if you show me 100%"

Seeing her after a year training was a small happiness in his darkness.

* * *

It had been four months since Itachi had shown her that new move. It was that crazy kunai trick in which one hit eight targets at the same time and one of them in a blind spot. Tenten knew in an instant she would be crazy to learn this. But Itachi didn't showed up three weeks in a row.

Chuunin her ass. Whatever that fool was up to if he came back she would hit him with eight kunais right there where the sun doesn't shine.

Tenten saw Sasuke in the academy sometimes but she did not dare to talk to him since her target practice was a secret.

"Damn Itachi-Sensei…" she murmured and gathered her kunais from the clearing.

A good year had passed however Itachi never forgot about Tenten. In a rare minute for himself he had wandered the woods deep in his thoughts. He had spent some quality time with Sasuke and helped him with his Shuriken practice. That was how he remembered that he hadn't seen Tenten in over a year. She had been always there somewhere in his thoughts. Just wondering how she was managing.

Itachi had felt remorseful and regretted ever taking her under his wings. She was just another person he had to disappoint. His thoughts took a sharp turn after he saw her.

Tenten was up in the air doing the exact same movements as him to hit all eight targets – even the one in her blind spot. Her landing wasn't as gracefully as his since she fell on her back but she still did well.

Pride filled Itachi and a small smile appeared on his face. Maybe he should see her more often again. The last months had been a nightmare and Itachi would be a fool to deny that he wasn't afraid what will happen in the future.

A kunai and shuriken flew in a good speed toward him. His head dodged the weapons but his hair wasn't as lucky as a few strands fell to the ground. His eyes turned to Tenten who glared at him furiously and weirdly happily too.

"I hate you so much!" she screamed and ran towards him. But only to give him the tightest hug she could give after practice.

Itachi smiled and patted her head. "We should start with moving targets." He suggested.

"We should have started ages ago!" Her grip got even firmer. She tried not to cry tears of joy because the fear in her stomach was so much stronger. His eyes were empty. Tenten was sure that this was the last time.

"You've become a great Genin, Tenten."

"Am not a Genin yet. Two more years." She mumbled into his shirt.

Smiling Itachi kept on patting her head. "I know."

* * *

A week before her Genin exam she trained without pushing herself too much. It reminded her of her first practice alone. All the kunais flew all over the clearing but never hit the target. Itachi had the patience to teach her… everything.

Somehow, she missed him. Tenten knew that he was still in Konoha, she heard Sasuke bragging about him once. But he never showed up to train her. Tenten had been right the last time they saw each other that's why she hated him too.

Sighing she threw a shuriken and kunai at once, it was no use to be hung up about this.

Bullseye.

Suddenly her attention lay elsewhere. She felt like somebody was watching her, her eyes stared into one direction. A look around the clearing told her that no one was there and the weird spot where she felt some one watching her was dark. This clearing was usually found by small animals. No shinobi had been here… ever.

So where was this weird feeling coming from? What was there in the woods? Did someone follow her?

Her shrewd gaze went over the clearing and she watched intensely into the woods again. Darkness stared right back.

"You are losing your mind girl…", she mumbled to herself a bit insecure.

Maybe it was time to leave the clearing behind.

Tenten gathered her weapons and was about to leave the clearing. A small scratching feeling in her chest let her hesitate. Another look around the clearing confirmed that she was in fact still alone. That one direction into the woods still told her nothing.

"Let's do this.", she hissed and started to train for real. Tenten did everything she learned in the last six years and performed for herself. She threw kunai after kunai. Shuriken after shuriken.

Showing 100% accuracy and never missing anything. Not even the leaves which are shaking with the wind. She got them all. And Tenten performed it for herself.

Only for herself because she was alone in the clearing. She didn't imagine that somebody was watching her.

* * *

Waking up from a distressing dream made her remember his last words to her. Confused and worried she got out from the bed and went to her window. It was night and the moon shined brightly. She became a Genin just a few days ago. The Hokage had told her that he hadn't seen an academy student that skilled with weapons. Even her teacher agreed and promised her a successful team.

"You had a great teacher, Tenten.", commented the Third with a kind smile. Tenten watched him carefully and nodded slowly. "Thank you."

He probably knew. Maybe Itachi told him maybe not. Tenten didn't care. The night was quiet and calm but whatever woke her up fatigue brought her back to her bed.

She was too deep in her sleep to hear her window slid open and a scroll laid upon her window sill. Within the scrool was a book for taijutsu including kunai and shuriken.

.

.

.

Even a few weeks later Tenten still went through the book. Teary eyed and not believing the news and rumors of Konoha.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to do a follow up to Itachi-Sensei! I hope you like it!

Sasuke had tried to kill him. But had hesitated and sent for his redhaired teammate instead. She showed up and healed him. His eye power was already Sasukes though. He went into a coma and only woke up again a few weeks later with new eyes. Sasuke told him he got them from Danzo who he killed. Itachi was sad that his younger brother was so full of hate and confusion and tried to talk to him and guide him but he was stubborn. Still Itachi followed Sasuke.

He followed him to Orochimaru.

He followed him to the 4 Hokage.

He followed him into the war.

He followed him.

He followed him and helped Sasuke to understand the whole truth of his sins.

Itachi told him that he loved him no matter what and Sasuke still did the right thing.

It was a tough fight and Itachi hadn't had no chance against the infinite Tsukuyomi but his brother and his teammates saved the world. Pride swelled his chest.

Later in Konoha they undergone a trial for their crimes in which both got off lightly since Itachi had worked for Konoha. And Sasuke compromised to be banished for five years to amend his wrongdoings. After the trial they left the Hokage place and walked down the streets of Konoha. Itachi watched them rebuilding the village and knew he had to rebuild some things to.

"That girl.", Sasuke began while walking next to his big brother.

"What girl?"

"You trained her when I was younger."

Itachi stopped in his steps.

* * *

With tears in her eyes she kneeled in front of Nejis grave and layed flowers upon the freshly dug earth. Sobbing she sat on her heels and cried silently.

Team Gai was broken beyond repair and she didn't know how or who could fix it. Gai-Sensei will never walk again and Neji was…

"You are the worst, Neji.", she hissed and pressed her eyes tightly shut. How dare him to leave her.

"We were a team, you idiot! We live and die together, right?" Nobody answered. It was so quiet and Tenten started to hate it.

"Right.", she murmured and stood up. Maybe she should've died with him or should've tried to protect him. He was a Hyuuga – he had been important. "You had a future, Neji." She breathed and turned away from the grave. She had to leave him just like he left her.

Slowly Tenten walked away from Nejis grave and passed the new graves which the cemetery had now. At the gate she saw a figure. At first, she didn't mind it because many people visited the cemetery lately. But the figure didn't move, they just stood there in the shadows and didn't move.

Tenten had other worries and paid the figure no mind. She left the cemetery and wanted to visit Lee but then someone called her.

"Tenten."

The voice was so very familiar that her heart stopped for a beat and her steps faltered shortly. But she kept on walking, Tenten just couldn't place that voice. Denying the feelings in her heart she kept on walking, after all who was this strange person and why did they know their name.

"Fumiko-chan."

She stopped in her tracks.

"I-Itachi-Sen… Itachi."

* * *

They sat on a bench next to each other a little bit away from the village. Tenten did not dare to say a single word but Itachi seemed to be calm and peaceful. She eyed him carefully from her eyes but when he looks back she averts her gaze and a small pout becomes apparent.

"So, you are a Jounin now?", he asks conversationally.

Tenten frowned. "No… I am still a Chuunin.", she mumbled while staring at the ground.

"Oh…" Itachi nodded and watched her curiously. She was in good shape and still young but becoming a Jounin shouldn't be a problem for her since…

"I never learned any specifics ninjutsus and genjutsus… well… I just focused on my best abilities.", she added with more confidence.

Itachi gave her a weak smile. "Weapons?"

She nodded with a tight face, like she had to defend her status as ninja.

"Tenten."

It was the first time that she fully turned to him and looked him into his very dark eyes.

"Show me 100 percent."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked past the training fields while talking quietly to each other. Sasuke explained to her how his next five years would probably go when he spotted his brother.

Sakuras eyes went into the same direction only to wide a little bit. "Oh… Itachi-san is training with Tenten-chan…? Where were they introduced to each other?"

Sasuke didn't answer, only watched his brother smile proudly when Tenten managed to throw Shuriken in a wide bow.

* * *

"3 Shuriken, left, left, right."

Tenten threw three Shuriken in a left wider bow, in a left smaller bow and in a right wider bow.

"All the trees with Kunais."

Tenten scanned the trees in her surroundings and started to spin around her own axis while Kunai flew and hit the trees.

Itachi smiled and nodded impressed. She really became a weapons mistress – he doesn't know another person in Konoha who can hit her targets like this. Tenten was even able to throw shuriken in a slalom.

Tenten had waited for further commands but when none came she turned to her very first Sensei. She wasn't sweaty and didn't even pant, she was just a bit worked up and weirdly calmer than before.

"I heard you lost a teammate during the war."

Her heart clenched.

"I am very sorry. This must be hard for you."

Sighing she turned her back and started to gather her weapons. Tenten didn't want to think about Nejis death. Neji had been her best friend, her trainings partner, her teammate and the one person who she had trusted. Now… She was alone… like earlier in the orphanage and after Itachi had... Of course, it was hard for her! She loved Lee and Gai-Sensei but… It was like missing a limb.

Itachi observed her quietly and decided to step up to her. They didn't talk about his missions and his undercover mission for Konoha. They haven't talked about anything regarding him leaving her, but he has the sinking feeling that she didn't care.

"And I am sorry that I left you."

Her movements stopped immediately when she heard his words. Now he said the dreaded words, the unwanted apology, the forbidden topic. Why couldn't he let it rest.

"But I hope you understand that I had priorities to save the village and… Sasuke."

Tenten knew how much Itachi loved his little brother and it always had bugged her how much Sasuke had hated Itachi. When she saw a glimpse of Itachi during the peak of the war, she had been confused but relieved.

"Don't bother, Itachi." Saying his name without the proper Suffix felt strange, like calling Gai-Sensei or Iruka-Sensei by their name solely. But Itachi wasn't her Sensei anymore.

The Uchiha frowned a bit. "It is not a bother Tenten. You deserve it. I just left you and I can imagine it wasn't easy for you because you were still very young."

An ugly laugh escaped Tenten lips. "Oh… You are right.", she said with a deep frown. "It wasn't easy at all. Because back then I had to get all my courage to ask you to become my Sensei. Knowing that all this training back then had been just a hobby of yours. Knowing that you would've never taken it serious, meanwhile this training had been my everything back then." Sighing she shook her head. "This training was the first step to my future and you took me under your wing just to break my heart and leave me. I was a child, Itachi. An orphaned child. You don't know for how long I thought you left because of me."

"It wasn't…"

"I know!", she yelled but quickly got a hold of herself. With a deep breath she tried to stay rational. "I swear I know that it wasn't my fault. I don't know the specifics of why things happened as they happened but… as a child… everything was too much." Scoffing she crossed her arms in front of her. "I tried to perfect every jutsu and taijutsu involving a weapon and formed an own fighting style with my weapons. I became a weapons mistress… for you… and your approval."

Itachi gulped at her words and broke the eye contact with fuzzy feelings. He didn't know what to say to her, because he couldn't comfort the younger Tenten. But maybe he should comfort this Tenten.

Tenten was still talking. "I did it all for you to come back and to tell me what I did wrong but… there was never an answer. You just…" Suddenly strong arms wrapped around herself and a nice scent was in her nose. Black hair tickled her cheek and her eyes were wide open. Itachi was hugging her.

"When I realized what I had to do to save Konoha and my baby brother I already trained you for a few months. I regretted it deeply and I am very sorry. I left you and broke your heart when you were young. You trusted me and I cared for you."

Silent tears started to run down her cheek and wet his shirt.

"Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you find a different way? Why is it always me who gets left behind?"

Itachi rubbed her back and felt how she started to hug him back with more force and a tight grip. He tried to sooth her when she started to cry for real and to shake in his arms. After a while she wasn't asking him these questions.

"He should've stayed here! Why didn't you stay, Neji?"

* * *

Sakura had left when she realized that Sasuke hadn't been in the mood to explain more. She had noticed that stalking his own brother and Tenten had been more interesting but she had understood and had went home with a promise to see him tomorrow.

Sasuke had stayed and watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He only had a short memory from Tenten which was blurry and not telling. But he always knew in the back of his head, that she had been Itachis student at one point. Sasuke and Tenten never talked especially not after the massacre but he saw the Uchiha style when she threw a weapon sometimes.

He never really thought about something beyond friendship when he had thought about those two. Just a teaching arrangement. But seeing his brother hugging the girl made him think otherwise. Maybe she could be a part of Itachis new life.

* * *

When Tenten left the house at the next day she was dismayed to see Itachi outside. He was waiting for her. Tenten didn't hate him but she didn't really want to start a therapy session with him. Her first goal was to go to the Hyuugas and pay Hiashi a visit. Talk to Hinata a bit and maybe train with Hanabi for a few hours. Tenten should tell Itachi that the past didn't matter to her and that he could go on with his new life. Yes, that was a good idea. He should start his new life and she should continue her… new life.

Exhaling loudly, she walked over to the Uchiha who had watched her since she stepped out of the door.

"Itachi, you should…"

"Let me teach you ninjutsus.", he interrupted her with a kind smile.

* * *

He showed Tenten her chakra nature. It was wind and earth.

He explained to Tenten how to include this knowledge into her jutsus. It was difficult.

He helped Tenten manipulating her chakra every second evening. It was exhausting.

He observed Tenten practicing and she was even more ambitious than as a child. It was impressive.

.

He watched Tenten.

She wasn't the small girl who stomped her foot but a woman who had suffered many defeats and losses.

* * *

Frustration was apparent on her face when she didn't manage an easy D-Rank wind jutsu.

"Calm down. It takes some time." Itachi said a few meters behind her.

Tenten rolled her eyes heavenward and missed Neji who had just pushed her relentlessly. She doesn't want someone who has patience, she needs silent pressuring pale eyes on her.

"Tenten. Concentrate."

Sighing she straightened her back and tried again, this time she mumbled weaved the hand signs quicker and …

An invisible blast hit her in the chest and threw her back with a great force. A surprise yelp left her mouth when she was thrown over the field. Luckily, Tenten didn't hit a tree or the hard ground because Itachi caught her right in time and put her on her feet immediately. His eyes were just as happy as his relieved smile.

"You did it."

* * *

"This is ridiculous.", she growled and took her scrolls from the training ground. "I don't want to be Jounin now why did you apply me! There are more important things in the moment. Konoha is still a great construction work."

Itachi shrugged nonchalantly. "Kumogakure is hosting them anyway."

"Itachi!"

Sighing he walked towards her and looked her into the eyes. When Kakashi had told him about the exams Sasuke and Naruto had to take, Itachi had not waste a second and mentioned Tentens great progress. Tenten was an Uchiha trained Kunoichi, she would never lose in the Jounin exams. Itachi was sure of it, that's why he had applied her.

So now he gazed into her furious eyes and didn't understand why she didn't believe in herself. So, he poked her forehead with his index and middle finger and smiled a friendly but mildly sarcastic smile. "Are you doubting me judgement?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with a pouty face, however before she could snap back someone else appeared on the training grounds.

"Nii-san." Sasuke voice was unexpected since it was quite early in the morning.

They were at their now usual training ground by now everyone knew that Tenten trained with Itachi but no one said anything. Gai-Sensei nodded and said something like 'Youth never stops!' while Lee had been jealous and wanted to participate. Strangely, Tenten had been adamantly against it and preferred training with Itachi alone.

Now they've been at it for a few months and Itachi had decided to sign her up for the Jounin exam.

As Itachi heard the voice of his brother he looked at him curiously. Last time he checked Sasuke was supposed to sleep at Sakuras place. They made a cute couple. Since the Rokudaime wanted Sasuke and Naruto to become Jounin, Sasukes banishment was postponed to after the Jounin exams.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Itachi replied with a glance to Tenten who stood there with an annoyed look. Itachi had never seen them interact with each other, then again, he doesn't really spend time with Tenten beside training. Maybe he should try to change a few things.

"Tenten…" Itachi started hesitantly. Tenten gazed at him.

"You know Sasuke, right?"

* * *

So now every other day she would train with Sasuke. When she wasn't busy with helping Hiashi, or studying with Hanabi she would train with the Uchihas brothers. Tenten dreaded the day when Naruto would be there as well. It was only a matter of time even Itachi knew that. Still he appreciated the presence of his brother because it seems like Sasukes fighting style was pushing Tenten to do better.

Tenten had noticed that too but didn't want to think too hard about it. It was annoying enough that Sakura was weird about her Training with the Uchihas.

"Again Tenten! This time with 500 weapons!", Itachi yelled and watched his brother who was torn up and bloody. Since Itachi had forbid him to use his doujutsu he had to rely on ninjutsu and taijutsu which wasn't bad. But one can dodge only so many weapons without a sharingan.

"I can't!", Tenten panted while kneeling on the ground with her scrolls in her cramped fist. Sasuke was at least still standing, completely exhausted. He saw the chance to finish her off and sheath his sword. He walked with his depleted chakra toward Tenten. She didn't look up.

"Come on, Tenten! How often do you want to lose against him?"

The kunoichi just shook her head and panted even stronger. She had no chakra left and was beyond tired. Sasuke and her had been fighting the entire day and Itachi had motivated and assisted them but… now it had been six hours and Sasuke still had some chakra while she… she had wasted all her chakra just to keep up with the war hero. Stupid.

"Tenten, get up!"

Tenten heard and felt the steps. Sasuke was stalking towards her, ready to strike his winning strike like the past 20 times or so. She had never won against him. How?

"Tenten!"

Inhale.

She weaved the hand signs and the floor under Sasuke went up, it threw the Uchiha up into the air. Tenten grabbed slowly two Kunais from the floor and watched the man in the air with a hazy gaze. She threw the Kunais and knew she didn't miss. She never missed.

Exhale.

The world turns black.

* * *

Sasuke lay on the ground with a kunai in his arm and in his thigh. His brother walked towards the unconscious kunoichi but observed Sasuke silently. Sasuke just waved him away and pulled the weapons out of his body. It had been a risky move from her and sheer luck that he hadn't seen her performing the jutsu until it hit him.

She was a strong kunoichi with a lot of potential.

Sasuke watched as Itachi took the woman into his arms. Itachis eyes were soft and in his face, one could see the pride for his student. For this woman.

"Shall I get Sakura or…" Sasuke wouldn't let anyone than Sakura or Karin heal him, that's a fact.

Itachi shook his head and smiled at his brother. "I think I'll take her to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

Lately, he started to accompany her home. The Jounin exams were next month, he said they are making a nice progress but they wouldn't train with Sasuke anymore. Again, Tenten was strangely relieved but scared from the exams.

"What happens after the exams, Itachi?"

Itachi walked next to her, his hand brushed hers accidently. Her uncertain eyes were upon the streets in front of them.

"Then you are a Jounin.", he declared, brushing her hand again.

"And then?" her shaky voice demanded to know what happened to them after the exams. Does she have to become ANBU?

Itachi could think of her worries and fears, he could relate. He loved training her and he had enjoyed it even more than when they were kids. However, there was the heavy feeling in his stomach when he thought about ending this. Back then Itachi hadn't had a chance to do something else but nowadays things are very different. The peace was real.

"Then we do what feels right."

Tentens head turned to him and her big brown eyes watched him curious. Her hand brushed his.

* * *

Panting she fell onto her knees while around her was chaos. Her weapons from her scroll were buried deep into the ground and there were a few holes and craters on the training grounds. The jutsu was amazing and she completed it.

Her eyes immediately searched for her… "Itachi-Sen… Itachi-Sensei! Did you see it?! The landing? My scrolls? The aesthetics?"

The Uchiha hadn't dared to pull his eyes away from her. His heart had jumped when she had called him Sensei. Smiling Itachi nodded with his puffed chest, because he helped her achieve this. He helped her perfecting her already existing jutsus with her chakra nature and she destroyed the training ground with it. It was a powerful jutsu which was difficult to control but it would be enough for the Jounin exam.

"And the earth! Wow! Did you see how the craters and the holes appeared?" She smiled and laughed and overlooked the destroyed training ground with joy. She was so happy and excited and so very proud. Oh, she was so proud. Itachi hadn't stopped watching her and he realized it became so much harder to not watch her.

"You did so good, Tenten."

"I did, did I?" With a wide grin she ran towards him and grinned. "What do you think?"

Itachi stroke a flew loose strands of hair up to her buns and poked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"I think you did perfect."

* * *

It was a week before the final and Tenten was nervous as hell. She was on the trainings grounds before Itachi and threw lazy a few shurikens around. When Itachi arrived, he didn't stay out of the way. He walked to her and stood 10 meters in front of her.

"This is the last time we train here, Tenten."

Frowning she stood up on her toes only to fall back on her heels. "What do you mean?"

"Fight me.", he provoked and activated his sharingan.

Tenten stepped back surprised and looked around for any curious eyes. "Uh… No…"

"No?"

"Yes, no! I can't fight my Sensei, I will most definitely lose." It took her several weeks to 'defeat' Sasuke, how would she concentrate when she was able to fight Itachi-Sensei just one time. However, it hadn't been different with Neji back then. Especially when they were Genin. Neji had always challenged her and she always lost but she never refused. Why did she do it now?

"Tenten, I trained you very hard and you made amazing progress. Why are you afraid?", he demanded to know slightly angry since he was convinced of her abilities.

She didn't know why. But something inside her knew that she was scared to touch him. To be too close to him, to hurt him and to look right into his eyes when they are closer. In the last few months Itachi had always just instructed her from afar and never really trained with her like Sasuke. This was new.

"Come on, Tenten. Trust me."

With a deep exhale, she grabbed her scrolls and already regretted everything in her life as she got into position. "Alright, but don't come crying when I beat you.", she exclaimed with faked confidence.

Itachi nodded amused.

Tenten gave it her all but she lost. Her recovery took three days and Itachi was there every minute of it.

* * *

Kakashi was proud to announce the new Jounin of Konoha. Five new Jounin stood in front of him with a proud smile, while their teachers were milling around in the back. Kakashi noticed Itachis gaze on Tenten who had shown an extraordinary progress. The Raikage still waited for the money Konoha owed them for the destroyed arena Tentens jutsus caused.

"You all did so well, I am very proud of you. Especially you Naruto since the theory part wasn't the easiest for you…" Kakashi said with a kind smile, while everyone else attending laughed lightly. Tenten chuckled and wiped small tears from her eyes. They were happy tears, since she was proud of herself and grateful for Itachi.

"Sasuke your banishment starts immediately." Kakashi announced with grave voice, the younger Uchiha nodded and he looked back to his brother and then to Sakura who also became a Jounin.

"I understand. Sakura will accompany me for the first few months.", he announced calmly.

Kakashi threw grinning a knowing gaze to the Haruno. "Sure."

Then he turned to Tenten. "Tenten, you turned a great loss into an amazing opportunity and got even stronger from it. I am sure Neji would've been very proud of you…." For a second he hesitated with a short look to his rival Gai-Sensei who stood next to Itachi. Suddenly strange words left his mouth.

"Your flower of youth became even brighter and more beautiful."

Tenten still wondered how it had been possible for Itachi to laugh the loudest.

* * *

Itachi sat next to Tenten on the training grounds. It was late in the night and the stars and the moon were visible.

"Thank you… Itachi-Sensei."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Don't… it's weird."

"I don't think it's weird since you taught me so much. You are my Sensei in every sense, Itachi-Sensei."

Itachi looked up into the dark sky. He despises the night because some moments reminded him of the massacre, of the blood of his parents, of the tears of his brother and of a sleeping Tenten. Sighing he averted his gaze from the sky and watched the ground. Dark memories tried to surface but thinking about the small Tenten and the grown up Tenten made him… peaceful. Calm. Happy.

Tenten coughed to gain his attention and started to speak warily. "So, what is our next goal? ANBU and then Hokage? Or first Medic-nin?"

Itachi watched as she awkwardly looked everywhere but in his eyes. It disturbed him. "Tenten."

The kunoichi just hummed loudly to indicate that she was listening.

Smiling he laid his hand upon hers and watched her tense for a few seconds until she relaxed. "Remember. What we discussed back then?"

Slowly her warm brown eyes found his deep dark ones. With mixed emotions she stared into his orbs and was unsure about everything. But she remembered and if his hand on her hand was the right signal then…

He poked her forehead with his index and middle finger and said the words that made any doubt impossible.

"Let's do what feels right."


End file.
